Birds, Duck, turkey, geese and other water fowl hunters and bird watchers use feeders for attracting the fowl. Often times, feeders are supported on a pole, anchored, or supported by a stake which holds the feeder in a preferred position which is likely to attract feeding fowl. Some feeding stands have one or more spikes which are hammered into the ground with a hammer, rock, limb, or other tool; however, problems occur due to the inability to penetrate the earth, or the stand becoming loose due to wind and wear so that it falls over or the decoy spins around in an undesirable position.